


no one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne

by imaginejolls



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Episode 7: Witch Thanksgiving, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idc about Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Despite everything, Sabrina doesn't want Prudence to die. So she does what she always does: saves her. The queen is grateful.





	no one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne

Sabrina Spellman knows two things. One, Prudence Night is an insufferable bitch. And two, Sabrina doesn’t want her to die. 

After everything that has happened in the past: the blood curse, the Harrowing, Sabrina may hate Prudence a little. However, she does not wish her dead. So Sabrina does what she always does: tries to save the person she cares about. (And it is so odd, thinking this, but she _does_ care about Prudence. Despite it all.) 

Saving Prudence takes all but one pregnant paranoid witch and a truth cake. Prudence tries hard not to show it, but Sabrina can see she is devastated by the turn of the events. She had complete faith that her sacrifice is the Dark Lord’s will. And now she’s sitting here listening to Lady Blackwood’s confession of how she meddled with the ballot box and thus skewed the results of the drawing. Sabrina even feels sorry for her. But in the end, Prudence still gets to wear the marvelous dress and sit on the throne of skulls. And as she sits at the very front of the church, tall and proud, Sabrina thinks she looks regal. As if Prudence was born to sit on a throne. And perhaps she was. Judging by her attitude, Sabrina would guess Prudence knows it.

 

Sabrina is surprised to find out Prudence is following suit as the Spellmans flee the Feast of Feasts.

“I left my bag at your house,” Prudence answers the unasked question. 

 

Once safely inside, aunt Hilda pours them all a cup of tea. Each of them departs from the kitchen, carrying the steaming cups carefully. Prudence follows Sabrina into her room. By the foot of her bed, there indeed is Prudence’s bag. Sabrina almost thought it was an excuse to get out of the church. 

The two of them stay quiet. Sabrina sits on her bed, setting the cup down on her nightstand. Prudence is looking out of the window, sipping her tea, seemingly lost in her thoughts. 

“Handmaiden?” she asks some time later. “Will you serve your queen for one more night?” 

“Prudence…” Sabrina breathes out, caught off guard. _It’s over now_ , she wants to say. _We don’t have to play this game anymore_. Instead, she says: “Yes.”

“Undress me.” 

The command is soft, almost whispered. Sabrina moves instantly. Gets up from the bed and walks towards Prudence, stopping right behind her back. Sabrina’s fingers flutter tentatively right above her shoulder blades before dragging the zip of her dress undone. The garment falls to the floor unceremoniously. Prudence steps out of it and turns to face Sabrina. Her eyes are accentuated by the dramatic make up, and there is an ever-present intensity to her gaze. Sabrina resists the urge to look away. 

“Kiss me.” 

Sabrina nods, a tiny movement of her head that could easily go unnoticed, were it not for Prudence’s persistent stare. The queen’s lips turn upwards into a subtle smirk. Sabrina rises to her tiptoes and kisses her then. It is uncertain at first, timid. The kiss grows more heated and passionate as the two of them move closer, hands grasping and caressing. 

Sabrina takes off her clothes when she is asked to. She does so swiftly, before joining Prudence on the bed. 

“Do you want this?” Prudence asks. Her expression is suddenly softer than Sabrina has ever seen it before.

“Yes.”

They kiss again, their naked bodies pressing into each other. Prudence’s body is much softer than Harvey’s, Sabrina catches herself thinking. The sensation new and thrilling. Sabrina decides she likes it. Their mouths slide together, making a mess of their lipsticks. 

When Sabrina pulls away, she spares a glance at Prudence. She looks positively wrecked. And it is so unusual to see her like this; the contrast between her usual crisp and collected self, and the Prudence currently lounging on Sabrina’s bed is stark.

Prudence’s fingers wander across Sabrina’s body. Every spot she touches seems to vibrate with electricity Sabrina has never experienced before. She is aroused to the point of discomfort by now but she wants to try something first. She isn’t sure how to go about it but she will figure it out. She always does.

“I want to taste you,” Sabrina says, murmurs the words into the crook of Prudence’s neck right next to a blooming bruise she has created. 

“Lie down,” Prudence instruct her, and Sabrina complies.

She settles on her back as Prudence comes to kneel by her shoulders. Sabrina can see her sex glistening with arousal. The sight pleases her immensely. And then Prudence lowers herself onto Sabrina’s mouth, the queen settling on her rightful throne, and Sabrina wonders why hasn’t this happened earlier. Her hands grasp Prudence’s hips as her tongue glides curiously between her swollen folds. Sabrina savours the taste of Prudence. She wonders why would the coven keep the barbaric tradition, when this option exists. They could worship the queen with their mouths just the same and the queen would live. (Or perhaps it could be only the handmaiden’s job, she thinks then, selfishly.)

Prudence comes with a full body shudder and a curse softly falling off her mouth.

“Are you pleased, my queen?” Sabrina asks with a smirk light and easy on her lips. 

Prudence settles on her side next to Sabrina. 

“Yes,” she says, smiling, but her eyes have the predatory look in them again, “you did well. Let me show you my gratitude.” 

“Please.”

And with that pleaded permission Prudence’s fingers roam Sabrina’s body once again, eliciting reactions the young witch could never have imagined. When those slender fingers dip in between her thighs, Sabrina closes her eyes with a sigh. 

Prudence touches her with practiced hands, and all Sabrina can do is surrender to the sensation of it. Soon, she is letting out little noises of pleasure. Her hips move to meet Prudence’s fingers. Suddenly, Sabrina is desperate. Eyes half-open she begs, silently, for a release. And eventually, Prudence coaxes the climax out of her with deliberate thrusts.

By the time they’re finished, Sabrina’s tea has long since gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11pm, i just finished the last scene. i've written and deleted and re-written this about 4 times. it probably still sucks. i also don't know whether to rate M or E. if you have an opinion about that, let me know in the comments.


End file.
